


The Post-Combat Care Guide For Your SEAL

by klutzy34



Series: Season 7 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda 7x22, Gen, Partner TLC, Stubborn Steve, Tumblr Fic, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: If Steve isn't going to take his injuries seriously, Danny will.





	The Post-Combat Care Guide For Your SEAL

“St - damn it, Steve, c’mere,” Danny muttered as he grabbed his partner’s sleeve and tugged him along. Given the way the case had been going up to that point, it didn’t surprise him all that much to find Steve beaten half to death and lying next to the dead body of their suspect (and he wasn’t going to go into the heart attack he nearly had when he thought Steve was in much worse shape.) The SEAL looked a little dazed, almost guilty, and he’d tried to redirect several times since leaving the abandoned store to take charge. Not if Danny had anything to say about it, at least not at the moment. 

“Chin can handle whatever you think you need to do right now, so sit.” It worried him a little how pliable Steve was in that instance, sinking down to sit on the edge of the ambulance’s rear bumper with a small push from Danny. “You got a towel or something in there?” he asked the paramedic approaching from around the side. “Preferably a bottle of water to go along with?” Stripping off his gloves, he tucked them over a strap on his vest and accepted bottle and clean cloth. After dousing the cloth liberally, he handed the half full bottle to Steve. 

“What is it with you the last few days, huh? It’s a small miracle you can even stand.” Knocked off the roof in an explosion, shot in the kevlar, hand to hand combat. To say the last few days had been hard on Steve was an understatement, what with his family history making an appearance, but it didn’t mean he got a pass on not taking care of himself. Danny hadn’t given him half a liver just to watch him get himself killed. 

Cloth in hand, he started to wipe at the bloody streaks on Steve’s face when he hissed and pulled back, making a face. Danny grabbed his chin again, rolling his eyes. “You know, Charlie, he’s a pretty rambunctious kid and with being rambunctious comes scrapes and bruises and all manner of injuries. That being said, my son makes less of a fuss than you do.” Steve shot him a dark look, lips pursing in what walked the line as a pout, but it seemed to bolster his resolve not to move as Danny gently wiped at the blood, checking for the source as he carefully moved along. 

“I’m not going to the hospital, Danny,” he muttered once Danny moved to his forehead. 

“I didn’t say you had to.” Although he’d been thinking it. If his appearance was anything to go on, it had been one hell of a fight and he worried that there was more beneath the surface that he wasn’t seeing. Given Steve’s track record with paramedics however, he’d have to be knocked unconscious or in pain to admit as much. “You are going to come to my house after work for dinner though. That way I can grill and you can sit, relax, and hold a bag of brussel sprouts on your face.” Off Steve’s look, he shrugged. “Charlie got over his period of loving them and now they have no other purpose.” 

Steve closed his eyes, tilting his head back. “Danny, I don’t need you to-”

“Don’t need me to, but I want to anyway. You’ve had a rough couple of days and I know you, the kind to suck it up and keep on going when maybe you should take it easy. What happened in there went beyond doctor’s orders of light exercise,” Danny stated, poking him in the chest with his free hand. “This way, I can keep an eye on you, you eat, you relax, then we go into the office tomorrow and start fresh. Got it?” 

Peering up at him, the corners of Steve’s mouth started to twitch as if he was going to smile. “Yeah, Danno, I got it,” he replied wearily, scrubbing at his face. 

Danny’s expression softened and he gently slipped a hand under Steve’s that held the water bottle, motioning upward for him to take a drink. “Now, are you okay?” Brows furrowed, gaze soft, he made one last pass over one of the (thankfully) small sources of the blood, looking him over again for any sign that Steve was worse than he was letting on. 

“Danny, ‘m fine,” Steve murmured, words slightly muffled as he put the bottle to his lips and took a drink. “Really, I am.” Danny looked as if he wanted to protest, but instead turned to wrap an arm around his shoulders, making sure the one armed hug didn’t squeeze too hard. Then he sunk down on the rear bumper with Steve, shoulder to shoulder, watching HPD moving around the scene.


End file.
